Time to pretend
by fabilousxx
Summary: Какво е здравето, когато можеш да си красив? А какво е любовта, когато те е страх да не я загубиш? Ами живота, когато е преструвка? Двамата определено са се изгубили в красота, здраве и несигурности и всичко е объркано до максималност.


Време е. Перфектното време за преструване е.

Макишима вдигна дългата си зелена коса, после я върза с ластика, който винаги седи на лявата му китка. Погледна себе си в огледалото и отиде до тоалетната. Наведе се, лявата му ръка притиска корема му, а дясната... го избавя от храната, която изяде.

Със сълзи в очите пусна водата, изми си ръцете, премахна сълзите, оправи си и косата. Погледна се в огледалото и отново пусна водата в тоалетната - просто да е сигурен. За последно се погледна и си оправи дрехите. Време е за преструване.

Върна се на масата и Тоудоу щастливо го целуна. Макишима почувства някаква вина. Какво ли щеше да си помисли Тоудоу, ако знаеше, че Макишима реално никога не задържа храна в себе си? Сигурно ще се ужаси - да прекрати връзката им на момента и никога да не го погледне отново. Тоудоу сложи ръката си на бедрото му и го погледна загрижено. Макишима взе ръката му в своята и прекара палеца си през кокалчетата му. Усмихнаха се един на друг и Тоудоу стана от масата, но преди да поеме посока, вплете ръка в дългата коса на Макишима, целуна го по бузата и му каза,

"– Ще дойда след няколко минути." С още една усмивка и няколко шеги, Тоудоу стои пред огромното огледало между бара и тоалетните. Взе си чаша вода от бара, извади хапчетата си, взе си няколко и с вода ги преглътна. Влезе в мъжките тоалетни и погледна себе си в огледалото. Съвестта му го измъчва, тези хапчета му помагат да е с прекрасна фигура, но... красотата му все някога ще се отиде. Намести си диадемата, оправи си самостоятелните кичури коса и тъжно се усмихна на отражението си в огледалото. Сега е красив, но след години няма да е така. Сигурно, когато красотата му си отиде, Макишима също ще си отиде. Тоудоу няма да е красив вече. Нито да има хубава фигура. От страх за бъдещето взе още едно хапче и го преглътна без вода. След това сложи изкуствена усмивка и отива към масата. Време е за преструване.

С Макишима споделиха целувка и още една и още няколко и другите хора на масата не сдържаха своето неудовлетворение. Тоудоу им се усмихна извинително, но реално не съжалява за нищо. Имаше нужда да усети устните на Макишима върху неговите. Трябваше да усети желанието и любовта на Макишима към него. Нуждаеше се от сигурност, дори и само за сега.

Макишима взе ръката на Тоудоу под масата и само с поглед се разбраха. Не след дълго вече са навън, ръка в ръка и сняг по и около тях. И двамата не знаят колко дълго ходеха, но намериха себе си пред морето, частта с пейки. Макишима седна на пейка, огледа се за хора – все едно е възможно по това време на нощта да има хора.

"– Седни в мен. Знам, че не искаш да се мокриш." Макишима каза на Тоудоу и той без да протестира седна с лице към Макишима в него. Тоудоу усеща, че има нещо. "– Знам за хапчетата." Макишима му каза с тих тон и уви ръцете си около него. "–Не разбирам защо да ти, но не те съдя. Аз също не съм перфектен."

Тоудоу усети себе си с насълзени очи и треперещ глас да пита, "– Напускаш ли ме, Маки?" Това, което не очакваше беше Макишима да му се засмее и да съедини устните им в стопляща целувка.

"– Не, не те напускам. Дори не съм мислил за това." Макишима се усмихна на Тоудоу и вече знае, че утре или близките дни ще трябва да говорят относно сериозните неща, но сега Макишима има по-свежи идеи. Отново целуна Тоудоу, даже няколко пъти. "– Да се престуваме, че сме напълно наред за тази нощ?"

Тоудоу му се усмихна широко. Стана от него, взе му ръката и поеха тотално друга посока.

Смях се чуваше от тях. По това време всички спят, но те...

Предопределено им е да се преструват.

А може би им е писано да се преструват?

Но сега? Сега е време за преструване!

 **"** **Don't you wish you could go back to when you hadn't lost anything? Everything's in the future. More shit to happen, that's all.** **"**

\- _Cassie_ _Ainsworth_ _._


End file.
